SlowMotionNoise
SlowMotionNoise was Sean Sheridan's electronic/pop music project, with influences from post-hardcore and rock. History Formation and early years (2005-2008) SlowMotionNoise was started in 2005 by Sean Sheridan as a side project while in the rock band When She Wakes. During this time various singles were released on his MySpace page, most notably "When Tomorrow Never Comes" and "When Silence Has The Loudest Voice". After When She Wakes broke up in 2006, the band (minus the singer) went on to join Sean in SMN, performing in his live band. Near the end of the year, Sean finished writing the songs that would come to be known as "The Bedroom EP". In 2007, the full SlowMotionNoise line-up consisted of Sean Sheridan (vocals/synths), Matt Taylor (guitar/synth), Jason Haist (guitar) and Dave Bembenek (bass). In 2008 SMN released "Dance Party At The Hardcore Show", keeping a similar sound to "The Bedroom EP". Relocation, Departures and Sound Change (2008-2009) In late August of 2008, Sean and Matt moved to London, Ontario, relocating the band. In 2009 the band's sound shifted to a more Eurodance/Club sound. Only three songs were officially released during this time, and have collectively been called the "SMN 2009 Demos". During this year, they unsuccessfully attempted at adding a second, female, vocalist. Midway through the year Matt and Dave both left the band, Sean moved back to Burlington, ON and Kristin Cavarzan was brought in to fill the bass role. Near the end of the year David Gauthier joined the band as drummer. Line-Up Changes and Break-up (2010-2011) In 2010, Dannie Wright was brought in as a second vocalist. During this period, the band's sound changed into a more rock/post-hardcore sound. Three songs were released with this line-up. Later that year, Gauthier left the band and shortly after Levin Samuel was brought in as a second guitarist. During 2011 the band focused on writing a new EP, remaking some of the songs from 2010, returning to a more electronic based sound. Late spring they entered the studio to begin recording the EP. However, multiple issues arose and in the summer of 2011 Jason and Levin both left the band, leaving Sean, Dannie, and Kristin. After much thought, the band decided to scrap the EP and break up. Reformation and Final End (2012-2014) Early in 2012 Sean announced that he would be bringing back SlowMotionNoise as his solo project, and in March of that year the new single "Alone In Love" was released.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrLi6xx97FE On August 16 2012, SlowMotionNoise released his cover of Taylor Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" on YouTube.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8Sc4ry13hE It is the first time acoustic guitar has been used in a SlowMotionNoise song. Early in September 2012, Sean posted that he would be releasing a new single later that month.https://www.facebook.com/slowmotionnoiseband/posts/10151380887118082 On the 25th "Surviving Sirens" was released on the SlowMotionNoise YouTube and BandCamp accounts.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4htKWOPe1o This song brought back screaming vocals, although minimal, to the SlowMotionNoise sound. Towards the end of 2013, a teaser was put out on YouTube showing a sample of a new 1980s influenced sound. However, at the start of 2014 Sean decided to put SlowMotionNoise to rest. Musical Style SlowMotionNoise's style has been described as electropop and "emotronic" with strong post-hardcore influence. Their style has evolved and changed with each release. The SMN 2009 Demos have a very pop influenced eurodance, club sound, while the following The Killer Angel EP maintains the club sound, but uses more aggressive screamed vocals for the majority of the songs. In 2010, when the band brought in a drummer, the sound shifted to more of a rock/post-hardcore sound with electronic influences. When the project was revived in 2012, the first single, Alone In Love, sounded more like a straight forward pop song. Members Current Members *Sean Sheridan - Vocals/Synths/Electronics (2005-2011, 2012-2014) Former Members *Dave Bembenek - Bass (2007-2009) *Matt Taylor - Synths/Guitar (2007-2009) *Jason Haist - Guitar (2007-2011) *Alex Hollinsworth - Female Vocals (2007) *Statia Wallace - Female Vocals (2008) *Kristin Cavarzan - Bass (2009-2011) *David Gauthier - Drums (2009-2010) *Dannie Wright - Vocals (2010-2011) *Levin Samuel - Guitar (2011-2011) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:80 top:10 right:0 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2005 till:04/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals_and_Synths id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:guitar2 value:orange legend:Lead_Guitar id:bass value:purple legend:Bass id:drums value:blue legend:Drums id:vocals2 value:magenta legend:Second_Vocals id:lines1 value:black legend:Releases id:bars value:gray(0.93) Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:2005 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:2005 BarData = bar:Sean text:Sean Sheridan bar:Dave text:Dave Bembenek bar:Matt text:Matt Taylor bar:Jason text:Jason Haist bar:Kristin text:Kristin Cavarzan bar:David text:David Gauthier bar:Dannie text:Dannie Wright bar:Levin text:Levin Samuel bar:Alex text:Alex Hollinsworth bar:Statia text:Statia Wallace PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Sean from:01/01/2005 till:07/01/2011 color:Vocals bar:Sean from:03/01/2012 till:02/01/2014 color:Vocals bar:Dave from:01/01/2007 till:05/01/2009 color:bass bar:Matt from:01/01/2007 till:03/01/2009 color:guitar2 bar:Jason from:01/01/2007 till:05/01/2011 color:guitar bar:David from:12/25/2009 till:05/01/2010 color:drums bar:Dannie from:02/01/2010 till:07/01/2011 color:vocals2 bar:Kristin from:05/01/2009 till:07/01/2011 color:bass bar:Levin from:03/01/2011 till:05/01/2011 color:guitar2 bar:Alex from:12/01/2007 till:12/31/2007 color:vocals2 bar:Statia from:11/01/2008 till:12/31/2008 color:vocals2 LineData = at:10/13/2005 color:lines1 layer:back at:11/13/2007 color:lines1 layer:back at:04/07/2008 color:lines1 layer:back at:02/07/2009 color:lines1 layer:back at:12/15/2009 color:lines1 layer:back at:03/09/2010 color:lines1 layer:back at:03/01/2012 color:lines1 layer:back at:08/16/2012 color:lines1 layer:back at:09/25/2012 color:lines1 layer:back Discography *Early Songs (2005) *The Bedroom EP (2007) *Dance Party At The Hardcore Show (2008) *Apologize (One Republic cover) - Single (2008) *SMN 2009 Demos (2009) *The Killer Angel EP (2009) *SMN 2010 Demos (2010) *The Lost EP(2011) *Alone In Love - Single (2012) *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Taylor Swift cover) - Single (2012) *Surviving Sirens - Single (2012) References Category:Band Category:Electronic Artists Category:Burlington, Ontario Category:London, Ontario Category:Musician Category:Bedroom musicians Category:Canadian musical groups Category:Pop artists Category:Musical groups established in 2005 Category:Canadian pop music groups Category:Canadian rock music groups